Henry Sutton IV
Sir Henry Soren Sutton IV is the 8th Duke of Newcastle, and a retired Field Marshal in the Stormwind Army. He is a trusted member of the Royal Council, a Knight of the Brotherhood of the Horse, an avid hunter, outdoorsman, and a breeder of fine horses. He is considered to be among the five wealthiest Dukes in the Stormwind Peerage, and is the patron of more than a dozen charities throughout the Kingdom of Stormwind. Eldest son of Edward Sutton VIII, and Anne Soren, Henry inherited the Dukedom from his grandfather at the age of just 20, and has held the title for over 44 years. Like his grandfather, Henry tries to keep family traditions alive, such as the annual shooting party held at the Willow Manor estate. Titles Appearance Appearing somewhere in his fifties, the man obviously takes good care of himself, and seems as fit as some men decades his junior. A handsome man for his age, he has the posture of a career soldier, and the look of an aristocrat. The Duke has traded his armor for the fine, comfortable clothing befitting a man of his station, but the man certainly looks as though he'd be more comfortable in a command tent in the middle of some battleground. He is seldom seen without a magnificent Gilnean Mastif, affectionately referred to as Athena, and treated as if she were Royalty. Athena is an old dog like her master, and equally good natured. Personality Humorous, modest, and undoubtedly eccentric to some, Henry Sutton is a man of endless good nature. Unlike many of his peers, he is neither spoiled nor the least bit arrogant. Like his grandfather, Henry places high value on good manners, even when dealing with people he dislikes. Highly energetic for a man of his years, he believes in maintaining peak physical condition, and neither drinks in excess, nor smokes what he refers to as "Foul cigars that ought to be banned in all public places". To the hundreds of people who live and work on his Newcastle estate, Henry has always been a good landlord, and a generous employer. He hosts a Winterveil dinner each year, during which all the children who live on the estate receive presents, and in recent years, he is said to have dressed up as Greatfather Winter. A firm believer in the role of the aristocracy as protectors of the land and the people who live on it, Henry's sense of duty has carried him through a life-long career as an Officer in Stormwind's Army. Although he is recently retired, he attained the rank of Field Marshal at the age of 40, and still serves as an adviser to the King on military matters. Endlessly cheerful and boundless in his generosity, Henry is never one to shy away from showing affection for his family. His first wife was treated as if she were a Princess of Royal blood, and having spent so much of his life happily married to an Arathi noblewoman, it came as little surprise to his children that Henry's choice for a second wife had fallen upon no other than Stromgarde's former Ambassador, the beautiful and charismatic Duchess of Seastone, Melysa Marwyn. Current Developments Retirement Despite his desire to continue a long and distinguished career as an Officer in the Stormwind Army, Henry was finally forced to retire in January of 624 K.C. for reasons of advanced age after failing a physical for the first time in 46 years. For a man who had spent the better part of his life in service to King and County, retirement has not been an easy thing. Never in his life had he felt such shame, and close friends of the Duke described him as melancholy for the first month of his retirement. Forced to choose between quiet, country life at the magnificent, Castle Sutton estate or spending his time at Newcastle House while the house of nobles is in session, Henry has elected to make himself useful in the Kingdom's politics. With two sons still serving in the Kingdom's military, the aging Duke seems to live vicariously through them, and seldom misses the opportunity to attend functions for retired Officers. Second Marriage Although her niece had refused a marriage with his eldest son, it was no secret that Henry had long desired a political marriage with the house of Marwyn, and thus his invitation to Newcastle House for a private dinner upon hearing she had returned to Stormwind came as no surprise. The two were married at the Duke's private Chapel in Castle Rock, and as a wedding gift, Henry vowed to garrison all three Marwyn Castles with soldiers of his own in the interest of deterring the horde from attacking Marwyn lands. Furthermore, the Duke promised to send at least three warships to guarantee the security of Port Marwyn, and the Isle of Longspear. While it was not a marriage of lovers, Melysa seemed quite optimistic with regard to her chances for happiness, and spoke very highly of her new husband. The couple spent their honeymoon at the Duke's Stormwind residence, and were said to have scarcely left the bedchamber for three days, indicating that despite his age, Henry was not only capable, but rather enthusiastic about consumating his second marriage. Annullment Unfortunately, their marriage had already begun to deteriorate as a result of Henry's frequent absence and unwillingness even to try for another child with her. Although the couple had not officially separated, Melysa moved into Westvale House and had hardly spoken with him since. Henry made it evident that he was displeased, complaining that her niece had made a fool of him with the King's Council after refusing the generous offer he had arranged for Seastone to become a vassal of Stormwind. He simply could not forgive her for being unable to persuade her niece to make what he believed was the only right decision. Worse in her eyes than any scandal brought on by her first husband's adultery, divorce was something Melysa refused to consider, nor could she allow herself to remain in another unhappy marriage after all she had been through with her first husband. To spare both parties the public shame of a divorce, she and Henry discussed the possibility of an annulment. For Melysa, the eventual annulment would be disastrous, resulting in her leaving the marriage with only her name. Henry proved to be utterly ruthless about it, doing everything in his power to make her suffer for her niece's choice. The annulment took place in late April, leaving Melysa without property, wealth or even titles of her own. Making Amends Feeling rather poorly about his behavior during the annullment, and wishing to make amends, Henry sent his eldest son to visit Melysa after her uncle's funeral, and deliver a very personal letter. Along with the letter, the Earl was to present her with a certified note from the Bank of Stormwind for seven hundred thousand Crowns, which included both her dowry, and a further five hundred thousand Crowns for the maintenance of her dignity. Although Melysa eventually accepted the money, she has not spoken with Henry about the letter, nor has she forgiven him in public or in private. Many, including Melysa believe that the gesture was an attempt to ensure that she would not fight him in the house of nobles after taking her uncle's seat. Both Henry and Melysa are members of the same political party. Tragedy and Scandal On the 28th of July, Henry was awakened in the middle of the night with the devastating news that his eldest son and heir, the Earl of Sutton Vale had been stabbed to death during a brawl at the Pig and Whistle. Witnesses reportated that the murderer was none other than the husband of the woman the Earl had been carrying on a secretive affair with for more than three months. Sir Martin of Dorset was arrested on charges of murder, but intends to plead innocense on the grounds that the Earl had left him no choice but to defend his honour. If Dorset is exonerated, the aging Duke threatened to pursue revenge by any means necessary. The threat, considered by most to be little more than the words of a grieving father has been taken quite seriously by Sir Martin's father, Lord Dorset. A funeral for the Earl has been set for August third at the family's private chapel in Newcastle County. A trial for Sir Martin has been set for the last Thursday in August. Third Marriage Despite being sixty six years old, Henry married for a third time in July of the present year, his bride nearly forty years his junior. Rumor has it that the new Duchess is already with child and hopes to provide the Duke with another son. Memorable Quotes "We do not own any of this, my son... Our fortune was made by the generations who came before us, so who are we to squander it? We have been blessed with so many wonderful things which we have done nothing to deserve, and we must strive daily to be worthy of the task to which we have been set. We are Newcastle's curators, and it is our duty to preserve the estate for future generations." To his son, the Earl of Sutton on his 21st birthday. "How can I possibly retire when I've never worked a day in my life?" Said in jest to one of his fellow Officers at his retirement dinner. "The worst thing a man can do after he reaches fifty years is to allow his body to go to hell. I'm in better shape now than I was twenty years ago, and I owe it all to His Majesty's Army. I have to keep myself in shape or the younger men will walk all over me." Said to the Earl of Blackwood at his 50th birthday dinner. "Being an Officer in His Majesty's Army is not a job. It is a privilege, and you had better remember that. The next time I have to intervene when you've been arrested for making a damned fool of yourself, I'm going to see to it that you're busted all the way down to private so you can see what real work is." To his son, the Earl of Sutton after his arrest for public intoxication. Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:House of Sutton Category:Brotherhood of the Horse Category:Stormwind Army Category:Hunters Category:Willowbrook Hunt Club Category:Retired Alliance Officers